maybebaby with eyes like starshine
by Just the Wind
Summary: Littlelittle girl crouched close to the ground with eyes that maybe once sparkled, come out come out wherever you are because your skin freckles in the sun and forms a thousand constellations.


**I love writing like this and maybe it shows a little. This is my take on a freeverse-turned-prose. **

**Word count: 747**

**Listen to: Sometimes by Natalie McDonald**

Littlelittle girl with heels and hemlines soso high, take off that plastic smile and open your eyes. It's a harsh world, one that's aiming to bruise you and scar you, stretch you and shrink you, make you something that you are not. You are a warrior and a worrier and both is okay, so don't hide either. You come from a family of get-here-this-instant-young-lady and it's-okay-we-love-you and maybe you're a little too used to the spotlight but maybe it also burns a little bit.

You've lost so much in these short years. Your life is defined by losing: your teeth, your baby fat, your virginity, your sparkle. Plot out your constellation and you'll see a mass of deeper.

Littlelittle girl with makeups and breakdowns and ten polished fingernails, don't you look pretty with smudged mascara and rosebud lips? Here's where you're safe, hererighthere, and you needn't stay because you'll always leave, anyway. That's what people do, maybebaby, they leave. And you'll leave too, love, don't pretend that just because you lay your rucksack down here, you'll never be lonely again.

It's a strange world filled with strange faces but that doesn't mean that it isn't the most beautiful to ever exist. Women with too much makeup, men with worries on their minds, children laughing and playing, and people always discovering who they are. The scale of it is enough to swallow you whole and the beauty is enough to drive you mad but you mustn't step back. Whatever you do, darling, keep looking. The sun'll turn you blind if you stare long enough and this is something like that but the danger only passes when you're dead so you might as well live. Live now.

Littlelittle girl with a lot of tomorrows and a plethora of notnows and maybe too many yesterdays already under your belt, dye your hair purple and go for a walk in the rain. Because maybebaby, things don't make sense when you look at them with a firm mind but that's why they invented mirrors. Look not at yourself but at the backwardsliness of the world around you.

Remember when you were young? Mud smeared over your jeans and scrapes on your knuckles that showed every adventure you had been on? The worlds you used to explore didn't cease to exist, they only stopped being noticed because you forgot to look.

Littlelittle girl with a pale blue lunchbox who saw a gold sky, life as you know it isn't all that different, it's just what you think of it all that's changed. Maybe you thought you were tall enough and strong enough and just enough with it all, but somewhere down the line you realized that your shoulders will never be wide enough to accommodate the weight of the wholewideworld and your hands never big enough to stop up the neverending rain of problems and your eyes never big enough to see everything. And maybe it's okay not to be enough sometimes as long as you are enough sometimes as well.

Maybebaby with eyes like diamonds and lips like silk, come a little closer and whisper a little louder and he'll ditch this place with you so you can show him a real party.

Littlelittle girl with warpaint in the form of blusher, put down your weapons sometime, honey, and look around. Because this world has lots to offer and sometimes you just need to tilt your head to the sky and stare at the clouds. Maybe you think you're not blind now, but everyone thinks that until they see the world through the rose-tinted glasses of nostalgia.

There are blemishes and bruises, burns and scrapes and hundreds of scars and life doesn't come with photo editing software but it's okay because nothing should be perfect.

Littlelittle girl crouched close to the ground with eyes that maybe once sparkled, come out come out wherever you are because your skin freckles in the sun and forms a thousand constellations. Maybe one day you'll tell their story to a new littlelittle girl, a maybebaby with hair like fire and hemlines creeping higher with age. And maybe she'll arm herself with words and anchor her feet to the ground but you'll clip the string of the balloon and smile as it rises into the sky. She'll be a maybebaby with lips like roses kissing the clouds.


End file.
